Mistake::
by Rae Logan
Summary: Irony is a funny thing, isn't it? Halloween Fic


My attempt at a creepy fic... Again. Halloween, y'know... I try to make a creepy fic every year.

If you have suggestions on what to fix, please do.

Other than this, I'm having a writer's block on my TD6 fic _

* * *

You watch helplessly behind those eyes as you lead them, your body moving without your consent, as if you had literally become the puppet you truly were. He seems to forever bind you to those restraints, those "strings", twitching his hand ever so slightly to make you move.

You resemble a familiar face, a praised hero in perhaps only the loosest sense, but enough so that they follow you after you appear in the darkest part of the night.

They don't remember you, who you really are. Why should they? You have long been forgotten, after the Blue One became a brilliant golden color, beating you in a race against time. The memory of you faded into the deepest, darkest corners of thier minds, locked away like a memory from infancy. You never made much of an impact, much less properly introduce yourself...

Just like him.

You met him not too long ago, in that void. You couldn't believe your luck, to find another just like you, furious at being forgotten, cast aside as if your existence was never there. He too had been ruined by the Blue One. He too had been left in the darkness, figuratively collecting dust as the years drug on by. If not for appearances, you might have been separated at birth, you thought...

How wrong you were.

He waits in the darkness, unseen as he uses you. You stand at the window, back lit up from the moonlight. She sees you, and he makes you duck away, still peering around the edge as she rubs at her eyes, her Chao pulling the covers over it's head in fear. She ignores it's almost baby like babble as she catches it by the paw and pulls it with her to her window.

He makes you disappear into the forest as you want so desperately to use your own voice, to tell her not to follow, as you know what is to become of her if she does...

She was not the first.

Before her, you watched helplessly as faces, some familiar, others only just, and many quite foreign to you, become empty shells, staring unblinkingly, robbed of personality and free will...

Just like you...

_I've made a mistake..._

You tell yourself this repeatedly, failing to instill any sense of comfort to your troubled mind.

Over time, this will become your mantra, a constant reminder of your failure.

You watch, unnerved, as the counterpart of one of you two, becomes the next victim. This time, he hums to himself as the fox become yet another statistic. He hums, just as he's done so the last few times...

It fills your head. You can't get it out. You can't ignore it. It's sickeningly catchy tune is embedded into your brain. It's innocent lyrics seem so twisted now, as he recites some, giving emphasis to parts of it...

_Living in the city  
You know you have to survive  
Living in the city  
You've got to keep that dream alive_

You want to clutch at your head. Stuff your fingers in your ears. Strike something against the back of your skull to bring forth that state of unconsciousness you now long for, to escape into a place where you have more control...

But you can't.

You've tried. But he always finds you, and it gets even worse the more he does. If you could ever dream, you now feels as if you know what a nightmare truly is...

You wait to wake from it. You hope that you are merely asleep, still hidden in the darkness that has been your home for over a decade. You wish that you have only slipped into a state of mind that plays your most primal fears, and that you have never broken free from what you now think of as a sanctuary. You repeat to yourself that you are really stuck in a seemingly endless night terror, and you rationalize that you will not remember any of this when your brain escapes REM, and that this memory, like you, will be forgotten once your eyes open.

Minutes become hours. Hours become days, and those become weeks that multiply into months that make the years.

He takes them only when the moon is at it's brightest. He tells you that it lights up thief features so he can fully enjoy their terror.

You can't respond. You're paralyzed until he decides to make you move. It's never you behind any off it... You're only behind your eyes... Your emotionless, unblinking, wide, green eyes.

You don't know when, but you come to realize something.

This is no dream, no matter how nightmarish and horrible it is. This is not a representation of your deep fears of being controlled like a puppet. This is not a night terror, and you are not experiencing sleep paralysis...

You never existed here before now. When the flame was snuffed, the remnants of you in your world sought refuge, and you happened upon this alternate universe by mistake. His world.

You made a horrible mistake, Mephiles the Dark.

You aren't the only one who likes pulling strings.

* * *

I was reading some of that Creepypasta stuff online, and some of theme kinda made me what to have that kinda feel...

Besides, how often to you see a fic with Mephiles and Tails Doll in it together?

Wrote this all from my iPod Touch originally, and posted on TSF.


End file.
